hanya harapan
by annimun16
Summary: harry dan hermione di hutan dean ..."maybe we should just stay here Harry, grow old"... "we could have a little hut here,"..."or maybe a little potter too"... "aku yakin, Ginny masih menunggumu"...one shot. aku nggak bisa nulis summary bagus, jadi langsung baca saja kalau penasaran :D


Disclaimer : kalian tahu sendiri kalau Harry Potter bukan punyaku 'kan?

a/n: harap maklum author baru, kalo ada typo, ceritanya gaje, karakternya OOC, sudah diusahain supaya ga' parah amat. Hanya JKR sendiri yang tahu karakternya Harry Potter itu seperti apa 'kan? Semua masukan, kritik/saran diterima dengan senang hati :D

Read and Review please!

R/R R/R

 _Hanya Harapan_

"Maybe we should just stay here Harry, grow old."

Hermione memandang lurus tanpa merubah posisinya, Harry menatapnya sebentar lalu membuang mukanya lagi. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"We could have a little hut here, away from them, only us."

Lanjutnya masih dengan tatapan lurus, kosong. Tapi sebuah senyum kecil mulai membentuk di bibirnya.

"or we can have a little Potter too. Just kidding" Lanjutnya lagi diselingi senyum yang berganti dengan tawa kecilnya sambil menengok ke Harry sebentar.

Harry memandangnya ikut tersenyum tawa sambil memikirkan perkataan sahabatnya.

"maaf, itu terselip di pikiranku. Aku teringat saat kau bilang kau ingin punya keluargamu sendiri nanti."

Hermione masih menatap lurus dengan tersenyum, tapi kemudian senyumnya mulai memudar,

"dan, aku ingin mengingatkanmu Harry, kau masih punya harapan, tentang masa depan, masa depanmu."

Begitu pun senyum Harry, ikut memudar sambil menghindari tatapan cemas sahabatnya yang sekarang tertuju padanya.

"aku yakin Ginny masih menunggumu. Kau akan mendapatkan keluargamu sendiri nanti, aku yakin." Harry masih diam.

"aku tahu kau bisa Harry, kita semua, bersama-sama, kau tidak sendiri."

'itu mustahil Hermione.' Dalam benak Harry, dia baru saja ingin mengatakannya, tapi Hermione sudah menjawab

"tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, bahkan di dunia Muggle, Harry." Tatapan Hermione masih tertuju padanya.

Harry hanya diam, juga kagum pada Hermione yang bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Hermione membuka mulutnya, tapi menutupnya lagi, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Harry, kembali ke pandangannya semula, lurus.

Entah berapa menit mereka hanya diam. Tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan lagi. Harry masih mencerna semua perkataan Hermione tadi.

"a little potter." Katanya pelan sambil tersenyum, berusaha merubah suasana.

Dia kembali memandang Hermione yang tersenyum kembali mendengar ucapannya. Hermione tertawa kecil.

"entah darimana pikiran itu datang, aku juga tak tahu" disela tawa kecilnya.

"Skeeter pasti akan menyuruh orang-orang membaca koran lamanya." Tambah Harry.

"bagaimana jadinya little potter nanti?" ucap Harry.

"oh, rambutnya pasti jelek!"

"lihat saja rambut kita. Aku yakin anak kita tak akan pernah senang dengan rambutnya." Lanjut Hermione disela tawanya. Harry ikut tertawa.

"dan mungkin dia akan membenciku karena aku tidak membolehkannya untuk bermain quidditch nanti,"

"apa?" tanya Harry setengah terkejut setengah tertawa.

"beneran Harry, kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung saat aku melihatmu jatuh dari ketinggian seratus kaki, lebih mungkin, di tahun ketiga itu." Hermione melanjutkannya dengan helaan nafas kesal.

"dan aku tahu kamu, kau pasti akan sembunyi-sembunyi membelikannya sapu terbang yang paling cepat dan yang terbagus, dan saat kalian ketahuan, aku akan memarahimu karna sudah memanjakannya." Hermione menghela nafas lagi. Lalu tersenyum membayangkan imajinasinya itu, dia tertawa. Begitu juga Harry.

"you're a scary mum, 'Mione." Respon Harry di sela tawanya.

"benarkah?" Hermione masih tertawa membayangkannya.

Dan di benak Harry sudah mulai terbentuk bayang-bayangan, seorang anak kecil yang usianya sekitar lima tahunan dengan rambut coklat yang sangat berantakan dan mata hijau cemerlang mirip Harry, berlari dari balik pintu sebuah rumah yang tak begitu besar, ke arahnya yang berdiri di halaman rumah itu. Baju anak itu penuh dengan lumpur. Dia merentangkan tangannya seperti meminta pelukan

"Daddy! Mummy menakutkan!"

Harry yang baru saja pulang bekerja mungkin, menekuk lututnya sebelah untuk menyamai tinggi anak laki-laki tersebut yang langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Harry, Harry tersenyum.

Kemudian muncul seorang wanita dari balik pintu rumah itu dengan berkacak pinggang. Dia terlihat sangat marah. Harry tahu siapa itu, rambut coklat bergelombang itu, terurai dengan penjepit rambut kecil yang diselipkan ke samping, seperti biasanya. Hermione.

"JAMES POTTER! Cepat kesini dan mandi! Atau sapu kesayanganmu patah?!" teriaknya.

Harry hanya tersenyum.

"lihat Daddy. Mum menakutkan. Bagaimana bisa aku punya Mum seperti itu?" tanya anak itu, yang Harry pikir namanya adalah James Potter, dengan suara menggerutu.

"karena aku menikahinya." Jawab Harry sederhana dengan spontan, entah darimana jawaban itu berasal, Harry tidak tahu.

Harry berdiri dan menggendongnya, seperti sudah terbiasa, seperti semuanya normal. Lalu berjalan ke rumah itu.

"benar." Respon James,

"dan aku menyayanginya meskipun Mum menakutkan, lagipula kue pai labu-nya enak." Lanjutnya polos.

Mereka berdua sampai di depan Hermione yang masih menampakkan wajah marahnya.

"sekarang kamu mandi." Kata Harry

"tapi Dad-"

"besok akan aku belikan burung hantu di Diagon Alley, kau boleh ikut." Sambungnya.

"beneran?" tanya James antusias, Harry hanya mengangguk.

"oke. Deal?" Dengan senyum lebar James.

"Daddy!" teriak seorang anak perempuan yang masih kecil dengan rambut bergelombang hitam sedikit kecolatan dan mata coklatnya yang hangat, kira-kira berumur tiga tahun, muncul dari dalam rumah itu.

"aku ingin digendong juga." Pintanya sambil keduanya tangannya terangkat ke atas.

"deal." Jawaban Harry untuk James. Lalu memindahnya ke pelukan Hermione, dan mengambil anak perempuan itu, menggendongnya.

"seharusnya kamu tidak memanjakannya, Harry."

Harry hanya menjawab perkataan Hermione dengan cengiran. Hermione memutar bola matanya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah bersama James yang sedang bertanya,

"Mummy?"

" ya?"

"apa aku boleh minta sepotong pai labunya?"

"boleh setelah kamu meminta maaf pada Lily."

"aku minta maaf Lily!" teriak James dari dalam rumah.

"bukan seprti itu James"

"please Mum, nanti aku akan meminta maaf setelah aku mandi, tapi sekarang aku minta kue pai-nya dulu. Please Mummy" pinta James sambil melebarkan kedua mata emeraldnya, dan Hermione tak sanggup untuk berkata tidak.

"baiklah. Cuma sepotong"

"yay!"

Hermione menurunkannya di dapur dan mulai memotong kue pai itu.

Sementara itu diluar,

"Daddy, kata Mum aku akan dibelikan teddy-bear yang sangat besar." celoteh anak perempuan itu.

"benarkah?"

Anak itu mengangguk semangat.

"apa kau habis menangis, Pumpkins?" tanya Harry melihat mata anak perempuan itu, yang ia sebut Pumpkins, masih merah dan terlihat lebih besar.

"namaku Lily, Daddy, bukan labu. Tapi aku suka." Gerutu Lily yang lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tadi James mendorongku ke lumpur, tapi aku tahu dia tidak sengaja." Lanjutnya.

"apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Harry cemas, Lily mengganguk semangat

"syukurlah Pumpkins. Besok Daddy dan James akan ke Diagon alley, apa kau mau ikut?"

"Diagon Alley? Aku ikut!"

Lily mengangguk semangat lagi dengan senyum di wajahnya. Mereka berdua masuk ke rumah itu.

"apa kita bisa mampir ke tokonya Paman George?"

"bisa."

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya tentu saja ruang tamu, yang menurutnya sangat nyaman. Harry masih berjalan dan Lily masih digendongannya, sebenarnya dia tak tahu ingin kemana, Harry hanya membiarkan kakinya membawanya. Ia seperti merasa familiar dengan rumah ini, dengan suasananya, nyaman, tapi sekaligus asing.

Dia memandang Hermione dan James, masih tak tahu harus apa.

"eits. Cuci tangan dulu."

"tapi Mum, aku akan mandi, sekalian saja cuci tangannya nanti, sekarang pai-nya dulu."

"tidak cuci tangan, tidak ada pai."

James hanya mendengus kesal sambil menuruti perintah ibunya.

"aku juga ingin pai!" seru Lily dari gendongan Harry.

Harry menurunkannya, langsung saja Lily berlari ke arah ibunya.

"Mummy, aku ingin pai"

"oke Lily, cuci tanganmu dulu."

Dengan semangatnya Lily berlari ke westafel, mencuci tangannya. Sementara Hermione memotong sepotong pai lagi.

Dan dia baru sadar kalau masih ada orang di dalam ruangan

"oh-Harry. Aku hampir lupa denganmu." Dia berjalan kearahnya.

"sini," ucapnya sambil melepaskan jubah Harry.

Harry hanya memandanginya, tanpa sadar senyum kecil membentuk di bibirnya.

Hermione meletakkannya ke tempatnya setelah memberi Harry kecupan di bibir sekejap. Dan senyum Harry semakin melebar.

"Harry, Harry? Harry!" suara teriakan Hermione sukses menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya.

"apa kau tak apa-apa? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya beruntun Hermione dengan wajah cemasnya.

"oh, bukan apa-apa." Jawab Harry setelah mengedipkan matanya untuk membuatnya lebih sadar. Dan Hermione tahu kalau di bohong, Hermione semakin meninggikan alis tebalnya.

"hanya, berpikir." Jawab Harry cepat-cepat lagi.

Hermione berpikir kira-kira apa yang dipikirkannya, di dalam pikirannya sudah ada jawabannya tapi dia tak tahu itu betul atau tidak.

"Hermione, aku mau ke tenda dulu sebentar." Kata Harry dengan suara yang sedikit gugup, takut kalau Hermione tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Menyalahkan dirinya karena telah membayangkan hal-hal yang aneh seperti itu.

Hermione yang tadi langsung menengok padanya saat dipanggil mengangguk sebentar. Dan kedua alis tebalnya masih terangkat, masih berpikir, mengira-ngira. Tapi kemudian analisa pikirannya terhamburkan karena suara Harry yang memanggilnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, memfokuskan pikirannya, paling-paling dia juga akan cerita nanti, pikir Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"ya?"

"dimana tongkat sihirku?"

Sekejap wajah Hermione berubah menjadi takut, atau mungkin cemas.

"i'm sorry Harry,"

...


End file.
